Chryslus Building
(exterior) (reception area) (lower offices) (basement) |footer =240px Reception area |terminal =Chryslus Building terminal entries }} The Chryslus Building is a ruined office building located in the Capital Wasteland, on the outskirts of Washington, D.C. Background It was the head office of Chryslus Motors, the automobile manufacturer from before the Great War of 2077. At the time, Chryslus was promoting the $199,999.99 Corvega, which was produced at the Corvega factory, located southwest of Vault 108. In the years since the War, it has become a stronghold for super mutants and centaurs. Layout Exterior Right behind the building itself there is a baseball field, and in it two raiders will spawn. One, on the pitcher's mound, will be equipped with frag grenades and the other, on home plate, with a baseball bat. They don't actually throw and hit the grenades but just stand there till they detect and attack the Lone Wanderer. The raider with the baseball bat will sometimes run around the bases, bat in hand. There are two repeatable type-B random encounter triggers on the outside area of the building. Interior The building's interior lies in considerable ruin and is overrun with super mutants. In the large reception area, there is a blue model Chryslus car on display behind the reception desk. This area consists of two floors with office rooms around the reception area. The lower offices also have 2 floors; the upper one has some offices, the lower is simply a storage room. There are large holes in the floor everywhere. The basement has a cantina, kitchen and some storage shelves. Notable loot Reception area * A copy of ''Guns and Bullets'' and a scoped .44 Magnum can be found in the northern part, behind an Average level terminal-locked door (this room is the room with the stairwell that leads to the building's lower offices) next to an ammunition box on a table (it is located in the same room as the Nuka-Cola vending machine). * A Nuka-Cola Quantum can be found in a crate under a desk in a small room south-west of the entrance. In order to access this desk, it is through a hole in the left wall and is mostly filled with collapsed ceiling debris. The room is in the south-east corner of the map. Lower offices * A copy of ''Pugilism Illustrated'' can be found in the upstairs area (first level of the 2 level lower offices area), close to a Nuka-Cola machine near the center of the map; look in the row of white open topped containers lined up against the wall on the counter. It is in the second to last. * A Stealth Boy is on top of a table, next to a telephone, in one of the rooms without a ceiling on the lower floor. * A pre-War book in the room above the building basement doorway. Basement area * A copy of ''Big Book of Science'' is in the western-most room on a metal shelf. * A Stealth Boy is on top of the large safe in the northern room, which contains ammunition, some caps, and a scoped .44 magnum. Notes * In the bathroom on the upper floor of the Reception Area, there are two stalls that have garden gnomes holding up signs. One reads, "We're dying, assholes!" and the other, "HELP US." This mimics the skeletons found right outside Vault 101. * A 'Type B' random encounter occurs at this location. Its patrol area stretches from the east side of the building, north around the baseball field, and west down the road, ending just before the intersection near the river. * The Fallout 3 game guide hints that there are super mutants and centaurs present here, apparently grouping them together under the "super mutant genus." * A leveled super mutant in the lower offices holds a master key for the various locked doors in the building. * The vicious dogs locked behind Very Hard locked doors in the lower offices are aware of the player character's presence; companions may also become aware of the dogs and seek cover. This may prove an annoyance if they have not lost interest by the time the super mutants have been made aware of the player character's presence. Appearances Chryslus Building appears only in Fallout 3. Gallery Chryslus Building Raider ball field.jpg|Raider ball field FO3 PI Chryslus Building.jpg|Pugilism Illustrated GnomesWithSigns.jpg|Gnomes with signs Chryslus Building Battering ram trap.jpg|Battering ram trap on the 2nd floor of the reception area Chryslus Building Guns and Bullets.jpg|Guns and Bullets Chryslus Building Big Book of Science.jpg|Big Book of Science in the basement Chryslus Building Raider controlled Enclave camp.jpg|Raider controlled Enclave camp east after Broken Steel. Category:Fallout 3 locations de:Chryslus-Gebäude es:Edificio Chryslus ru:Крайслус-билдинг uk:Крайслус-білдінг zh:克莱斯拉大楼